How to parent an egg
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Marinette and Adrien find themselves with another duty on their hands. They have to take care of an egg as if it was their own child. Will they succeed or will they just end up with an omelet? two-shot


**Technically I should be studying or working on my other fics but I decided that I had this Idea so might as well write it. So please enjoy my two-shot story**

Marinette was exhausted. She had spent most of the night fighting an akuma so she was almost asleep during class . She heard something about group projects but her brain honestly wasn't really paying attention

Suddenly as if summoned by her own thoughts Adrien came to her . She jumped out of her chair when he tapped her on the shoulder . This adrenaline rush was enough to wake her up completely .

" Are you okay ?" he asked nervously

" Fine not as fine as you . I mean I´m good "

" Awesome. I mean I didn't want to scare the mother of my kid " He joked but quickly realized she didn´t understand it because she began pinching herself and telling herself to wake up . He was trying to make it less awkward especially since they were partnered up taking care of an egg as if it was their own child. Obviously she wasn't paying attention when the teacher explained the project

"Wake up . Come on. Of all my dreams this must be my lamest Adrien fantasy"

" Marinette I was talking about our child Eggy junior" he showed her the egg and opting to ignore her babble

She looked at him as if had grown a second head before laughing " Right . I knew that .Eggy Junior . Such a cute name "

The name surprisingly wasn't even the worse in class but Marinette was glad she had already decided on her and Adrien´s future kid´s names because there was no way he would name them especially after deciding that name for their fake child/egg.

"Well I was thinking we could we switch . One day he would stay with me and the other with you . Sound´s good ?"

"Absolutevely " she agreed while losing herself in his eyes.

" The teacher also said we should draw something on the egg to make it different . I was thinking about drawing a small cat paw because I like cats ."

"Great ! I'll draw a ladybug because they give good luck . "

That's what they did and the project was supposed to be simple and with honestly it was except for the fact that Adrien always left eggy with her during an Akuma. It didn't matter who´s day it was or what they were doing . If an akuma showed up he would run to her and ask her to eggsit before disappearing .

She was ladybug and was getting tired of leaving the egg with Alya and Nino. So when this akuma showed up and before even giving him the chance she told him

"it's your time to watch over Eggy "

she ran off so fast and transformed so quickly he didn't have time to object. So he found himself stuck .

" Plagg ,What I´m am supposed to do now ?"

"Transform and leave the egg here. "

" I can´t . this is supposed to teach about responsibility so I can't just abandon Eggy here "

" You don't have other choice. " plagg pointed out

He sighed before transforming and doing his second choice . He knew he made a mistake when ladybug looked at him and at the improvised egg holder he had found and immediately started laughing .

" Not funny bugaboo. This is for a project and my partner … i mean my school partner couldn´t watch him over "

"Sorry . Sorry chat . You are right . It isn´t funny . Dad Noir "

" Ha ha " he told her sarcastically

"Sorry . I know I'm walking on eggshells when it comes to all this jokes "

" Well if we don't defeat the bad guy that will absolutely what we will be doing and I don't mean just in the figurative sense"

she agreed and called her lucky charm only to be surprised with a slingshot . She began looking for anything to use it until she noticed the egg.

" Chat . I have bad news for you but I'll need that egg to throw at the villain so that he will be distracted and we can get his akuma"

"No way ! she would kill me if I did that ."

"We don't have a choice so please hand it over to me "


End file.
